Princess Derpy
by IbtiWiptyWoo
Summary: Why does Derpy have eyes like she does? Where did she come from? What if Derpy isn't her real name at all, and her bubbles Cutie Mark is not her actual talent? What if...she is actually a princess of Equestria? AU in which Derpy is a princess along with Celestia and Luna, before and during the time of Nightmare Moon.
1. Chapter 1: Sisters Dearest

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. Please support the original release.**

**Note: I have no idea how to write dialogue in old English, so I replaced 'I' or 'Me' with 'We' and 'Us'. And I've also added 'eth' to random words, usually verbs, to make them sound more proper (eg. like = liketh, talk = talketh).**

**Also, Derpy in this is 'Dew'. Princess Dew. Also, some content is changed, but everything will make sense later on. Just to clarify, Celestia has a golden mane, Luna is her older self, not her child self, and Dew looks like Derpy, but is an Alicorn, and has long, wavy hair. Her Cutie Mark is like a circular, simplified version of Starry Night by Van Gogh, but with more colours like orange and pink and blue, like dusk and dawn. Everything'll make sense later on, don't worry. Happy reading!**

Princess Derpy

Chapter One: Sisters Dearest

One day, thousands of years ago, in the faraway land of Equestria, a princess was born. Well, that's usually how princesses come into existence. This princess was the youngest of three sisters: Celestia, the eldest and the Empress of the Sun; Dew, the middle child, Bringer of Dawn and Dusk; and herself, Luna, Queen of the Night. Celestia had a stunning mane of all the colours of the sun, The three princesses lived in Canterlot Castle in breath-taking city of Canterlot, and they ruled the land equally and fairly. The sisters got along well, especially Celestia and Luna, who were the closest. However, they often disagreed and quarreled over silly little things, and in these cases Dew served as a sticky substance that held them all together.

Years went by all too quickly, and the three sisters all found their talents and with them, their Cutie Marks. Celestia was in charge of raising and lowering the sun and bringing forth day. Luna did the opposite: she brought forth the night by raising the moon. Dew brought the details that completed their painting in the sky: she made dusk, dawn, and all the colours of the sky.

One day – or rather, one night – the three sisters sat on the highest clouds they could find near the castle. Luna watched the sunset that Dew and Celestia had so skillfully made together with practiced ease. The two older sisters loved thinking up of ways to make the sunrise and sunset even better. Once, Celestia had tried to do it very slowly to see the effect, but that night, the ponies of Equestria hardly got any sleep. Another time, she had done it too quickly, and the night had been too long. But every time, it worked out all right. The sisters could laugh about their silly mistakes afterwards, but anypony in Equestria that remembered those little events was not fond of them.

Luna looked up. The sun had set successfully, and without any mistakes. Celestia came to perch on a cloud near Luna, and nodded, meaning it was her turn to raise the moon, and Dew the stars and the colours of the night sky. With a practiced motion, the two sisters did their tasks and made the sky alive with new colours, like adding fresh paint to a painting.

Luna did her best to impress her older sisters; the moon was somewhat brighter than usual. The sky was also breathtaking: a dark, deep blue that made the stars really stand out; Dew and Luna made a good team.

Celestia was lounging on a cloud nearby, waiting for her younger sisters, and when they did arrive, she started off the conversation.

"That was amazing, Luna! Thou art definitely improving," the eldest sister complimented. She smiled at her younger sisters, and it literally glowed like sunlight. "And Dew, that colour is simply magnificent! What dost thou calleth it?"

"Midnight blue," Dew answered. "Majestic and mysterious, all starting with the letter 'm'."

"Thank you, Tia," Luna said, smiling back, though more uncertainly than the elder sister. Celestia didn't notice. The youngest sister turned to Dew. "Dew, what did thou sayeth at dinner? About those three old stallions and mare with the..."

Dew told the tale, and added a few jokes that made her sisters laugh. She also made some of her signature funny faces, and crossed her eyes ("Stop!" Luna laughed. "It will get stuck like that!"). They joked around up on the clouds for another half hour or so, until it started getting chilly. Celestia shivered.

"Hey, hey – girls – really – it is late – dost thou want to head inside now?" Celestia asked, who was used to sunlight, and not the nighttime. "It is colder than We expected. We could expect a storm tonight."

"It is fine," Luna said. "Thou are exaggerating"

"_No_, We are not," Celestia said stubbornly. "It is really cold."

Luna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Tia, We thought thou were less whiny than this—"

"Please, do not start on that subject—"

"Sisters, enough!" Dew interrupted. She sighed tiredly. "That will be enough. Today was fun, was it not? Do not ruin the moment with thou bickering."

They were quiet for a moment.

"Yes, thou are right. We are sorry, Luna," Celestia apologized. Luna simply hung her head.

"Well," Luna admitted, "it _is_ cold. Go on in; We are again patrolling the night."

"Are thou going to be all right on thou own?" Dew asked.

Luna chuckled, amused by her sister's constant worrying. "We will be fine." She waved her hoof irritably. "We have done this for years. Thou forget, the night is Our element. Thou worryeth too much, sister."

Tia and Dew shared a worried glance. They knew their little sister's mischievous side all too well. "All right." Dew looked her sister in the eye. "But Luna, do not go looking for trouble."

"We thought We already assured thou," Luna reminded her, "that We would never again use the Traditional Royal Canterlot Voice on small animals."

"All right, then." Dew smiled and yawned. "Goodnight, little sister." Then she and Celestia stretched out their wings and stood up on the clouds. They flew down and into the castle, leaving Luna alone to face the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Sister?

**DISCLAIMER and all that yack: I do not own MLP: FiM. It belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

**Now, note that whenever I make anypony in the story refer to themselves, I use 'We' and 'Us' and 'Our'. They are capitalized so you can easily identify them. Luna's are not capitalized (unless at the beginning of a sentence) during this chapter, and some later chapters as well. This will be important for later in the story, so keep an eye out for lower-case 'we's'!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Princess Derpy

Chapter Two: Big Sister?

The sun was rising once again in the proud and beautiful Equestria. A new day had almost begun.

Rays of light fell through Princess Dew's open windows. The curtains had been drawn up and fastened so they would not tread upon Celestia's sunlight. The princess smiled as she used her Alicorn magic to levitate her hairbrush to brush her mane. A maid had just fixed her wings and Dew had gotten her crown and shoes neatly polished. She glanced once again at her reflection in the full-length mirror in her room. Because, believe it or not, despite her happy-go-lucky attitude and bubbly personality, and though Princess Dew would never admit it, she was incredibly vain. Next to Celestia and Luna, she was easily one of the most beautiful and regal mares ever to have graced the ponies of Equestria with her presence, and she was well aware of it. It did help, of course, that her presence lasted several thousand years.

She hummed a simple melody to herself as she fixed her long golden mane, but her peace was disturbed by a knock on the door.

She immediately put the brush down and cleared her throat. "Come in."

The door opened slowly with a long _creeeak_, revealing the form of her sister Luna.

"Big sister?" she said softly.

Dew beamed at the sight of her. "Luna, Our sister!" She motioned with her hoof for her sister to enter. "What is it? Dost thou need anything?"

Luna closed the door, and shook her head as she approached her older sister. Then, seemingly changing her mind, she nodded, and asked, "We were wondering if thou had some time to spend with Us?"

Dew approached her sister and sat down on her bed. "But of course! We always have time for the ones We love. What is it? Did thou want to talk about any matter of particularity?"

"We did, in fact," Luna replied. She sat down beside her older sister. "We are…not proud to admit it, and hesitant to tell another pony the matter, but we thought it would be better to talk about it."

"Do not be afraid to tell Us anything, Luna," the golden-maned sister said gently.

Luna let out a sigh. "We are having bad thoughts about Celestia," she admitted. Then she corrected herself. "No, wait—not only Celestia. But thou as well. And others. Ponies I have never met, only mere citizens. And We are disliking Ourself as well. We have a feeling that we are neglected. We cannot bear it." She looked down sadly. "Is this what it is like to feel unloved?"

"Sister!" Dew jumped up. "What on Equestria are thou rambling about? Neglected? Unloved?" Dew's beautiful face was dominated by worry. "You are a Princess of Equestria! Of course the citizens love you, Luna!"

Luna looked up at her older sister. "Dost thou in all honesty think so?"

Dew nodded. "Of course. But are thou all right? Dost thou need to see the royal doctor, or…?"

Luna shook her head. "We think We are simply going through a phase, and that is why we are here now."

"Here? Where?" Dew asked. Her sister was speaking nonsense.

"Here, of course." Luna gestured at herself. "We do not know what to do now we are both here."

Dew frowned. "Luna, are thou sure that dost not want to see the doctor—"

"We are fine!" Luna snapped irritably.

"Then what is the matter?" Dew pushed.

"We feel neglected and unloved! Our citizens, sister—dost thou know what they think of Us? They hateth the night! They neglected us! Surely there is not another pony so unloved and lonely as We?"

Dew approached her sister again. "Luna, my dear sister," she said softly. "We apologize; please, tell Us. What do the citizens think?"

"We heard them," Luna sniffed. "They all hateth the night, and they love the day! They all love Celestia, Our sister, but not Us!" She gestured at the sunlight streaming out of the window with her hooves.

Dew was about to respond, but just then the door opened and a maid came into the room.

She bowed low. "My Princesses, it is time for breakfast," she said. Then she left.

Luna stood up and walked towards the door. But as she was ready to leave, she turned towards her older sister. "Talk to Us after, all right?" she suggested.

Dew nodded. But she felt there was something not quite right with her younger sister.


	3. Chapter 3: Flashing Before My Eyes

**DISCLAIMER and all that yack: I do not own MLP: FiM. It belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.**

**SORRY for the long wait… Exams have taken over my life. They start officially in two days, and I've been studying like mad, so I decided to write a new chapter in my free time.**

**Please read and review, and enjoy the chapter!**

Princess Derpy

Chapter Three: Flashing Before my Eyes

Luna sighed to herself._ We should not have done that, _she thought to herself. _Now Dew will think we are crazy. It is all the fault of _thou_!_

**Art thou sure about that? **The voice answered her, as she had expected. It was a low rumble of a sound; dark, dangerous, and it frightened Luna to that day, haunted her, never left her alone. It whispered things to her, evil things, dark deeds, sins she had never even heard of. And the worst thing was...

**It is not only our fault, **the continued. **After all, we are thou. We are one, did thou forget?**

...was that it kept insisting that it was her.

Luna made her way through the dimly-candlelit halls of Canterlot Castle to her room, the only place she knew she would be alone. She had excused herself from dinner, as it had been painfully silent and awkward. Ever since her confession to Dew, she could not help but think that her sisters had been staring at her all through the appetizer and further courses. She could not stomach any more food, let alone the heavy chocolate mousse the chef had prepared, and therefore had excused herself and left as calmly as she could. But really, she wanted to bolt out the door and escape before her sisters could confront her about anything. After that, she had wandered the lonelier parts of the castle she didn't know as well, and took a long route back to her room.

The moon princess sighed and stopped just before her room doors. A streak of evening light coming through the stained-glass window caught her attention. She glanced out—yes, sure enough, Dew and Celestia were busy with lowering the sun. Even from a distance, Luna could tell Dew was worried. She kept glancing over her shoulder and was flying low, as if to search for something.

_She is searching for Us,_ she realized. Reluctantly, she opened the window and squeezed herself through in a very unladylike manner, and flew out, towards her older sisters, preparing to do her duty and raise the moon.

She did her duty robotically, in practiced movements she knew so well she could have done them in her sleep; she no longer found any joy in her talent. Her reason for living was no longer a matter of interest to her. After all, she had done it for thousands of years.

Slowly, over time, the moon princess had lost her meaning, and she had made no effort to get it back as she didn't see why she should.

Every night after Luna and Dew's – rather one-sided – conversation, the princess of the night began to question her way of living more and more, and the voice amplified the feeling of loneliness in the pit of her stomach, convincing her of things she didn't want to think about.

Meanwhile, her older sisters remained blissfully unaware. Unbeknownst to their loving gazes, a storm was brewing in their younger sister—one that could and would destroy them when the time came.


End file.
